Ticket Fight
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: When Peter gets two tickets for a trip to Daytona Beach, no one can figure out who to send with him. So Peter comes up with the idea of hosting a series of mini-games to deal with the problem.
1. Questions

**Chapter 1: Questions**

 _"Modesto, California, August 20th 2027"_

"Well, then we're stuck, Peter. Neither of my parents want it." Chuckie said.

"Then I'm out of answers." Peter said.

Just then, Tommy and Dil walked over.

"Hey, what's wrong, you two?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, tell us. Your looking rather grim." Dil added.

Peter smiled.

"How considerate of you and your brother to come running. I have two tickets to a free vacation in Daytona Beach, but we can't figure out which of us should go with me. It's a huge headache." Peter explained.

"Well, I'm not quite sure if I want to go, if it means cheating the others out of a vacation. So, Dil, I think you should go." Tommy said.

"And get a tan? No thanks." Dil said.

"Then we remain at an impasse. We must ask the others. But I doubt Kimi would go anywhere without me or the kids, or go just because she's married to me. And there's no telling what trouble Angelica would get into there." Peter said.

Just then, Phil walked into the room, followed by Lil, Angelica, Susie, Kimi, Zack, and Jesse.

"We heard everything! You should go on this vacation, Tommy. You deserve it way more." Phil said.

"Well, I think I should go. I could use the tan." Angelica said.

The rest of the group continued to argue about it. After awhile, Peter got an idea and calmed down the group.

"How about this? Let's settle this in a sort of party consisting of mini-games. The winner gets the second ticket and comes with me on the trip." Peter asked.

The group thought about it and agreed to it.

"Then it's settled. Meet up with me at the castle in an hour." Peter ordered.


	2. First Event

**Chapter 2: First Event**

 _"Richmond, Virginia, August 20th 2027"_

An hour later, the Rugrats, Zack, and Jesse had gathered in the castle courtyard in Richmond. Peter was standing in front of them, along with Frollo and two servants.

"Well, since everyone is here, I'll go over the rules. Each event will consist of a certain amount of points. The person with the most points at the end of all the mini-games wins the ticket. Now, as for the first event, we'll be doing a guitar playing contest." Peter explained.

* * *

 **Guitar Playing**

 **Everyone will have 3 minutes to rock on a guitar as best as they can. Frollo and the two servants will be the judges.**

 **1st Place: 9 points**

 **2nd Place: 8 points**

 **3rd Place: 7 points**

 **4th Place: 6 points**

 **5th Place: 5 points**

 **6th Place: 4th points**

 **7th Place: 3 points**

 **8th Place: 2 points**

 **9th Place: 1 point**

* * *

First was Jesse, who stood inside the dining hall, which had been cleared out for the event, while Frollo and the two servants stood nearby, ready to judge. The buzzer sounded and the contest began.

* * *

Jesse did a soft strum.

 **Jesse**

4 2 1

7

* * *

Next was Chuckie, who was sweating bullets and having trouble holding onto his guitar as he saw Frollo and the servants staring at him. Just then, he got one of his fingers caught in the string and struggled to get it off. As he did so, he was inadvertently strumming it, making a rather catchy tune.

 **Chuckie**

9 9 8

26

* * *

Up next was Lil, who surprisingly was not half bad on the guitar.

 **Lil**

6 6 8

20

* * *

After Lil was Susie. She played a Pop style tune that Frollo and the servants found to be rather catchy.

 **Susie**

10 8 10

28

* * *

Next was Kimi, who played a Japanese-style tune.

 **Kimi**

6 6 8

20

* * *

Zack was next, and he played a more conservative tune.

 **Zack**

4 4 3

11

* * *

Next was Dil, who, like Zack, also played it safe on the guitar.

 **Dil**

5 3 5

13

* * *

Next was Tommy, who played a hard rock/heavy metal tune.

 **Tommy**

6 8 7

21

* * *

The next competitor was Phil, who did a decent job with his guitar playing.

 **Phil**

5 5 5

15

* * *

The last competitor was Angelica, who had a special silver guitar that tickled the fancy of Frollo and the servants. The blonde haired girl began playing and rocked out like nobody else. The three judges absolutely loved the tune.

 **Angelica**

10 10 10

30

* * *

It looked like the first win would go to Angelica, but then Frollo and the servants noticed something. Angelica's guitar didn't have any strings on it! Upon further investigation, they realized it was a mechanically controlled guitar. And that constituted an automatic disqualification.

* * *

 **Results**

Susie- 28

Chuckie- 26

Tommy- 21

Lil- 20

Kimi- 20

Phil- 15

Dil- 13

Zack- 11

Jesse- 7

Angelica- Disqualified

* * *

 **Results**

Susie- 9 points

Chuckie- 8 points

Tommy- 7 points

Lil- 6 points

Kimi- 6 points

Phil- 5 points

Dil- 4 points

Zack- 3 points

Jesse- 2 points

Angelica- 0 points

* * *

 **Standings**

Susie- 28

Chuckie- 26

Tommy- 21

Lil- 20

Kimi- 20

Phil- 15

Dil- 13

Zack- 11

Jesse- 7

Angelica- 0


	3. Second Event

**Chapter 3: Second Event**

 _"Location: Virginia Zone, August 20th 2027"_

Later, everyone was standing by a lake that was twenty minutes inland from Richmond.

"Well, guys, you all did a very good job with the first event. However, you were disqualified for cheating, Angelica. Anyway, let's move onto the next event." Peter said.

* * *

 **Fishing**

 **Everyone will attempt to catch as many fish as possible within 25 minutes.**

 **1st Place: 4 points**

 **2nd Place: 3 points**

 **3rd Place: 2 points**

 **4th Place: 1 point**

* * *

The group prepared their fishing lines, nets, bait, and hooks. The buzzer sounded and the contest began.

* * *

The Rugrats, Zack, and Jesse reached into their tackle boxes and went for their lures. Lil and Phil both used long green lures with white stripes. Dil used a small fishing line, while Tommy used a lure shaped like the famous star ball from when he and the other Rugrats were babies. As Chuckie stared into the lake, he nervously fished his lure.

 _"Oh, I hope don't catch anything scary."_ Chuckie thought.

Susie and Kimi fished next to each other and started conversing while they did so, and Zack fished with a lure shaped like a computer. However, Jesse had a different method. He actually dove into the water to search for fish. Meanwhile, Angelica utilized a special mechanical fishing line that she placed in the water. It's lure opened up to reveal a giant mechanical net.

Three minutes after the contest began, the fish started to come in. Tommy started off strong by grabbing five fish. Lil grabbed three, while Phil grabbed four. Jesse was able to grab one, while Tommy caught two more. Susie caught two fish and Dil was having trouble catching any fish. Phil picked things up by catching five more fish, and Chuckie caught two, while Tommy caught two more as well. Kimi caught three fish and Tommy caught another. Angelica pressed a small red button on her line, which caused her lure suck up most of the fish like a vacuum. With her lure, she caught at least 20 fish and counting, but Dil was not about to give up. With determination and resolve, he continued to catch as many fish as he could. Zack caught four and Susie caught two more. Dil was still having trouble catching any fish. Phil and Lil respectively caught five more fish of their own. Dil finally caught five fish and Jesse caught seven. Angelica was still catching a big load of fish, while Dil and Jesse were struggling to catch up.

It seemed as though this would be a victory for Angelica, since she was racking up the fish like there was no tomorrow. However, the machine started to overload until it exploded. As the final minute came to a close, Tommy and Chuckie caught the last of the fish, which were three each.

* * *

 **Results**

Tommy- 23

Phil- 14

Lil- 8

Jesse- 8

Dil- 5

Chuckie- 5

Zack- 4

Kimi- 3

Susie- 2

Angelica- 0

* * *

 **Results**

Tommy- 4 points

Phil- 3 points

Lil- 2 points

Jesse- 1 point

Dil- 0 points

Chuckie- 0 points

Zack- 0 points

Kimi- 0 points

Susie- 0 points

Angelica- 0 points

* * *

 **Standings**

Susie- 28

Chuckie- 26

Tommy- 25

Lil- 22

Kimi- 20

Phil- 18

Dil- 13

Zack- 11

Jesse- 8

Angelica- 0


	4. Third Event

**Chapter 4: Third Event**

 _"Location: Emerald Zone, August 20th 2027"_

Later, everyone was standing in a course that had been made in the Emerald Zone.

"Good job to everyone who won the last game. Now onto the next event." Peter said.

* * *

 **Horse Racing**

 **Competitors will race on horses. The race will begin at the starting line, will go through the canyon, then the caves, then back into the canyons and across the stream, and then the finish line. The racers must beware of obstacles that show up during the race. There are 3 laps total.**

 **1st Place: 10 points**

* * *

The Rugrats, Zack, and Jesse lined up their horses to the starting line as a servant approached with the checkered flag. Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Frollo took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it. On the other side was another servant, who was standing near the canyon.

"Okay, when I give the signal, you jump. Got it?" Frollo asked.

 _"Yes, sir."_ the second servant replied.

The first servant lifted up the flag and prepared to start the race.

"On your marks, get set, go!" the first servant shouted.

She waved the flag to begin the race, and everyone sped off. Phil started off in the lead, with Jesse close behind, Angelica in third, and Kimi coming in the rear in forth. Meanwhile, Chuckie's horse didn't seem to want to go, until finally, a kick in the rear end made the horse charge forward... with Chuckie holding onto the tail. Coming into the canyon, Tommy and Zack were duking it out for fifth, until Tommy charged in front of Angelica and Kimi for third. Meanwhile, Lil was falling behind everyone, with Susie in last place. Coming through the canyon into the caves, Tommy was neck and neck with Phil, fighting for first place, while Zack and Kimi were gunning for second, and Chuckie (who had managed to get back onto his horse) and Dil were competing for 3rd. Tommy was able to gain first place once they were out of the caves, and meanwhile, Angelica jumped into second place. Just then, back at the starting/finish line, Frollo pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Now!" Frollo shouted.

The second servant nodded and pushed a number of boulders onto the track, which caused Dil and Lil's horses to be injured. Meanwhile, Susie caught up to Angelica, followed by Zack and Chuckie. The first lap of the race came to a close, with Tommy still in the lead and Angelica close behind. Now with the second lap underway, Tommy and Angelica were approaching the canyon, with Susie behind then, follwed by Phil, Chuckie, Zack, Kimi, and Jesse. Elsewhere in the canyon, a third servant watched on. As the racers approached, she walked over to a wall and flipped a switch. Part of the path of the course opened up, revealing wet cement, which caused Phil, Susie, and Zack's horses feet to become embedded into the substance, rendering them helpless. Luckily, Chuckie, Kimi, and Jesse were able to jump over the obstacle and continue on with the race.

Meanwhile, Tommy and came to the canyon. Looking behind her, Angelica saw Chuckie, Kimi, and Zack close behind, She pulled out of her pocket a canister, from out of which came a slippery white liquid that she poured on the ground. Kimi and Zack jumped over it, but Chuckie's horse slipped and fell, which caused him to fall off into a small pond in the cave.

"I should've stayed in bed this morning." Chuckie muttered.

Zack was now in 3rd, while Kimi was in 4th, as the competitors came to the canyon. As they raced, they came upon an alternate pathway in the canyon, with a sign that read "Shortcut". Tommy, Angelica, and Zack passed it, but Kimi was hooked on to the idea of a shortcut and took it, but she ended up in a dead end with no way out.

With the second lap done, Tommy was still leading in first, with Angelica in second and Zack in third. As hard as she tried, Angelica just couldn't get past Tommy. However, at the canyon near the stream, a fourth servant was standing near a large switch, awaiting for the competitors to arrive. Upon command of Frollo, she pulled the switch, which caused a flood of water to emerge from the canyon. Angelica managed to avoid it, but Tommy and Zack weren't as lucky, and they were swept away.

With them out of the way, Angelica easily passed the finish line for the victory.

* * *

 **Results**

Angelica- 10

Tommy- 0

Phil- 0

Lil- 0

Jesse- 0

Dil- 0

Chuckie- 0

Zack- 0

Kimi- 0

Susie- 0

* * *

 **Results**

Angelica- 10 points

Tommy- 0 points

Phil- 0 points

Lil- 0 points

Jesse- 0 point

Dil- 0 points

Chuckie- 0 points

Zack- 0 points

Kimi- 0 points

Susie- 0 points

Angelica- 0 points

* * *

 **Standings**

Susie- 28

Chuckie- 26

Tommy- 25

Lil- 22

Kimi- 20

Phil- 18

Dil- 13

Zack- 11

Angelica- 10

Jesse- 8


	5. Fourth Event

**Chapter 5: Fourth Event**

 _"Richmond, Virginia, August 20th 2027"_

Later, everyone was back in Richmond, and they were gathered in the town square.

"Well, that race sure was interesting, and this next event will most likely be just as interesting... mail delivering!" Peter said.

* * *

 **Mail Delivery**

 **Each competitor will be given five envelopes and must drop one off to each of the five specified locations in the town square. The one who delivers the mail in the fastest time wins.**

 **1st Place: 15 points**

 **2nd Place: 14 points**

 **3rd Place: 13 points**

 **4th Place: 12 points**

 **5th Place: 11 points**

 **6th Place: 10 points**

 **7th Place: 9 points**

 **8th Place: 8 points**

 **9th Place: 7 points**

 **10th Place: 6 points**

* * *

Starting off would be Susie, who was given the five envelopes in a brown bag. The buzzer sounded and the contest began.

* * *

Susie ran as fast as she could to deliver the envelopes quickly. She kept going and never stopped until she delivered the last one.

 **Susie**

17.3 seconds

* * *

Next up was Zack. He also was fast in his deliveries.

 **Zack**

16.2 seconds

* * *

Next was Chuckie. The ginger tried as hard as he could, but his body didn't give him much speed in his run.

 **Chuckie**

20.1 seconds

* * *

Next was Dil, who made a good run for himself.

 **Dil**

17.9 seconds

* * *

Next was Tommy, who was looking pretty good at first, but then a sudden trip slowed him down a bit.

 **Tommy**

22.4 seconds

* * *

Next was Lil. Because of her athletic skills, she made real good time on her run.

 **Lil**

6.9 seconds

* * *

Next was Angelica, who tried as hard as she could to break Lil's time, but came up short.

 **Angelica**

10.0 seconds

* * *

Next up was Jesse, who made a good run for himself.

 **Jesse**

15.2 seconds

* * *

Next up was Kimi, who delivered her mail in a good amount of time.

 **Kimi**

7.0 seconds

* * *

And last was Phil. Unfortunately, he didn't run very fast.

 **Phil**

21.3 seconds

* * *

 **Results**

Lil- 6.9 seconds

Kimi- 7.0 seconds

Angelica- 10.0 seconds

Jesse- 15.2 seconds

Zack- 16.2 seconds

Susie- 17.3 seconds

Dil- 17.9 seconds

Chuckie- 20.1 seconds

Phil- 21.3 seconds

Tommy- 22.4 seconds

* * *

 **Results**

Lil- 15 points

Kimi- 14 points

Angelica- 13 points

Jesse- 12 points

Zack- 11 points

Susie- 10 points

Dil- 9 points

Chuckie- 8 points

Phil- 7 points

Tommy- 6 points

* * *

 **Standings**

Susie- 38

Lil- 37

Kimi- 34

Chuckie- 34

Tommy- 31

Phil- 25

Angelica- 23

Dil- 22

Zack- 22

Jesse- 20


	6. Fifth Event

**Chapter 6: Fifth Event**

 _"Richmond, Virginia, August 20th 2027"_

Later, the group was gathered in the castle dining hall.

"Now that we're back in the castle, we'll begin one of the sweetest of our challenges: the French Pastry Eating Contest." Peter said.

* * *

 **French Pastry Eating Contest**

 **Five of the group will go in two groups and try to eat as many french pastries as they can. There are 5 minutes a round. When a competitor eats the most pastries in a round, that person will have the high score. In the following rounds, the competitors have to eat more then the high score.**

 **1st Place: 20 points**

 **2nd Place: 10 points**

* * *

As the competition began, Tommy, Susie, Dil, Kimi, and Zack, who were the first five competitors, made their way to a long wooden table. A group of chefs arrived at the table and placed a multiple array of pastries on the table. The sweets ranged from pastries, to tarts, turnovers, cakes, cupcakes, brownies, and tiny pies. The buzzer sounded and the contest began.

* * *

Zack had a hard time eating a lot of his food, but he kept going. Tommy ate about six pies and cake, while Susie scarfed down a number of pastries and cupcakes. Kimi munched an equally large amounts of sweets. However, all the competitors efforts were meaningless against Dil, who easily ate through ten cakes, twenty pies, fifteen cupcakes and brownies, and thirty tarts. And with that, the contest ended.

* * *

 **Results**

Dil- 75 sweets

Kimi- 20 sweets

Susie- 14 sweets

Tommy- 12 sweets

Zack- 6 sweets

* * *

The chefs cleaned off the table as Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, and Jesse entered. After the chefs bought in a new batch of sweets, the contest began.

* * *

Phil managed to devour a large number of sweets in mere seconds. Jesse ripped through a number of pies and cupcakes, while Chuckie murdered a number of cupcakes, brownies, and pastries. Angelica also ate a number of pies, as well as Lil. The contest soon ended.

* * *

 **Results**

Phil- 100 sweets

Jesse- 30 sweets

Chuckie- 20 sweets

Angelica- 19 sweets

Lil- 10 sweets

* * *

A few minutes later, the groups were rearranged, and the first group, which consisted of Tommy, Phil, Chuckie, Susie, and Lil, arrived at the table. The next batch of sweets came in and the contest began.

* * *

Lil decided to try a sophisticated approach by eating her sweets with a knife and fork. However, it didn't prove to be useful, as the other competitors that used their hands went right by her. Phil ate about twenty cakes and thirteen pastries, while Tommy hoarded almost everything on the table. Susie ate twenty five cakes and pies, while Chuckie was only able to eat about seven cupcakes. The contest ended.

* * *

 **Results**

Tommy- 98 sweets

Susie- 50 sweets

Phil- 33 sweets

Lil- 12 sweets

Chuckie- 7 sweets

* * *

For the final round, the second group, which consisted of Angelica, Kimi, Dil, Zack, and Jesse, arrived at the table. The final batch of sweets came in and the contest began.

* * *

Kimi ate through a couple of pies, while Zack made a comeback and devoured at least thirteen pies, cakes and tarts. Jesse spent his time eating one pastry, and Dil was munching and chomping his way through a large number of pies, cupcakes, cakes, and tarts. Meanwhile, Angelica pretended to eat her food, when in actuality, she made it look like she was eating, and was actually stuffing them in a small vacuum that was hidden in her dress. She used that vacuum to suck a large hoard of pastries, pies, and other sweets in. The contest ended.

* * *

 **Results**

Angelica- 400 sweets

Dil- 135 sweets

Zack- 35 sweets

Kimi- 5 sweets

Jesse- 1 sweet

* * *

 **Score Results**

Angelica- 400 sweets

Dil- 210 sweets

Phil- 133 sweets

Tommy- 110 sweets

Susie- 64 sweets

Zack- 41 sweets

Jesse- 31 sweets

Chuckie- 27 sweets

Kimi- 25 sweets

Lil- 22 sweets

* * *

 **Results**

Angelica- 20 points

Dil- 10 points

Phil- 0 points

Tommy- 0 points

Susie- 0 points

Zack- 0 points

Jesse- 0 points

Chuckie- 0 points

Kimi- 0 points

Lil- 0 points

* * *

 **Standings**

Angelica- 43

Susie- 38

Lil- 37

Kimi- 34

Chuckie- 34

Dil- 32

Tommy- 31

Phil- 25

Zack- 22

Jesse- 20


	7. Sixth Event

**Chapter 7: Sixth Event**

Later, the group was in the castle kitchen.

"What a challenge I have for you now! You all will put your culinary skills to the test in a baking contest!" Peter said.

* * *

 **Baking Contest**

 **Everyone will have one hour to bake whatever they want. Frollo and the two servants from before will be the judges.**

 **1st Place: 14 points**

 **2nd Place: 13 points**

 **3rd Place: 12 points**

 **4th Place: 11 points**

 **5th Place: 10 points**

 **6th Place: 9 points**

 **7th Place: 8 points**

 **8th Place: 7 points**

 **9th Place: 6 points**

 **10th Place: 5 points**

* * *

Each of the Rugrats, Zack, and Jesse were each set at a table complete with cooking utensils and an oven. The buzzer sounded and the contest began.

* * *

With only an hour to prepare, all ten worked tirelessly and frivolously, creating their desserts and making sure to get every last detail right. After the sixty minutes were up, Tommy presented his first. His dish was a plate of Baklava.

 **Tommy**

8 8 7

23

* * *

Next up was Dil. He couldn't decide between a honey cake, a carrot cake, or a chocolate cake, so he decided to combine them into one cake.

 **Dil**

7 7 7

21

* * *

Next up to bat was Lil, who presented the judges with a German chocolate cake.

 **Lil**

6 9 9

24

* * *

Up next was Zack with a plate of mooncakes.

 **Zack**

5 5 6

16

* * *

Chuckie was next up to bat with a banana cream pie.

 **Chuckie**

8 8 9

25

* * *

For Susie's dish, she presented a baked Alaska pie.

 **Susie**

8 8 10

26

* * *

Kimi was next up to bat with a berry cake.

 **Kimi**

10 10 10

30

* * *

Next was Angelica. She entered a marble cake.

 **Angelica**

6 8 9

23

* * *

Phil presented a pineapple upside-down cake.

 **Phil**

 **10 10 9**

29

* * *

And the last to go was Jesse. He presented a chocolate mousse.

 **Jesse**

8 8 8

24

* * *

 **Results**

Kimi- 30

Phil- 29

Susie- 26

Chuckie- 25

Lil- 24

Jesse- 24

Angelica- 23

Tommy- 23

Dil- 21

Zack- 16

* * *

 **Results**

Kimi- 14 points

Phil- 13 points

Susie- 12 points

Chuckie- 11 points

Lil- 10 points

Jesse- 10 points

Angelica- 9 points

Tommy- 9 points

Dil- 8 points

Zack- 7 points

* * *

 **Standings**

Angelica- 52

Susie- 50

Kimi- 48

Lil- 47

Chuckie- 45

Dil- 40

Tommy- 40

Phil- 38

Jesse- 30

Zack- 29


	8. Last Event

**Chapter 8: Last Event**

Later, the group was gathered in the castle garden.

"We have finally reached the last event, where you guys will compete in a shootoff. Whoever has the most points total from each of the previous events after this will accompany me to Daytona Beach!" Peter said.

* * *

 **Rugrats Shootoff**

 **Five of the contestants will go in two groups and try to shoot the most targets in one minute. When someone has the highest score, he/she will be placed as the top scorer.**

 **1st Place: 5 points**

 **2nd Place: 4 points**

 **3rd Place: 3 points**

* * *

First up were Tommy, Phil, Susie, Kimi, Zack. With their guns in hand, the competition began.

* * *

Kimi started off by shooting three targets, while Tommy managed to shoot one. Zack had trouble working his gun, but eventually, he was able to get it functioning and shot down a couple of targets. Phil shot down four targets, and Susie shot three targets. As hard as Zack tried, he was only able to shoot a rare number of targets. Phil shot two more targets, Tommy shot three more, and Susie shot two more. The buzzer sounded and the event was over.

* * *

 **Results**

Phil- 6 targets

Tommy- 4 targets

Zack- 4 targets

Kimi- 3 targets

Susie- 3 targets

* * *

Chuckie, Lil, Angelica, Dil, and Jesse came out, and the contest began.

* * *

Dil started off wild and was shooting anything that moved. Chuckie, however, did the opposite and took his time, which allowed him to hit multiple targets. Angelica and Jesse respectively hit a decent number of targets. Lil hit two targets and Chuckie hit three. Lil hit two more targets as well. But for the remaining thirty seconds, Dil went ballistic, hitting every and all targets that came up. The other competitors tried, but the redhead was too quick for them. And with that, the contest ended.

* * *

 **Results**

Dil- 12 targets

Jesse- 8 targets

Angelica- 8 targets

Lil- 5 targets

Chuckie- 3 targets

* * *

For the next round, both groups were rearranged. Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Dil, and Jesse made their way back to the castle garden, and the contest began.

* * *

Tommy began with an impressive showing, hitting at least five targets. Chuckie was able to hit four. Lil was able to keep up with her husband, hitting five targets as well. Dil and Jesse were both able to hit three targets. Tommy and Lil became locked in a fierce neck and neck battle, hitting multiple targets. Jesse was able to hit three more targets, while Chuckie hit four more, and and Dil hit two. The contest ended.

* * *

 **Results**

Lil- 11 targets

Tommy- 11 targets

Chuckie- 8 targets

Jesse- 6 targets

Dil- 5 targets

* * *

Phil, Angelica, Susie, Kimi, and Zack came out into the castle garden, and the contest began.

* * *

Kimi started off by hitting two targets, while Phil hit three. Angelica hit three as well. Zack hit two targets, while Kimi hit three more. She then hit two more targets, while Phil hit two, Susie hit three, and Angelica hit three. Zack then hit three targets, while Phil hit two. As the minute dwindled down, Angelica saw that she was having trouble keeping up with Kimi and decided to do something. As the dark purple haired woman attempted to hit another target, Angelica kicked her leg, causing her to stumble and miss. It was all in vain, though, as the contest had ended.

* * *

 **Results**

Kimi- 12 targets

Angelica- 12 targets

Phil- 7 targets

Zack- 5 targets

Susie- 3 targets

* * *

 **Score Results**

Angelica- 20 targets

Lil- 16 targets

Kimi- 15 targets

Dil- 15 targets

Tommy- 15 targets

Jesse- 14 targets

Phil- 13 targets

Chuckie- 11 targets

Zack- 9 targets

Susie- 6 targets

* * *

 **Results**

Angelica- 5 points

Lil- 4 points

Kimi- 3 points

Dil- 0 points

Tommy- 0 points

Jesse- 0 points

Phil- 0 points

Chuckie- 0 points

Zack- 0 points

Susie- 0 points

* * *

 **Final Standings**

Angelica- 57

Kimi- 51

Lil- 51

Susie- 50

Chuckie- 45

Dil- 40

Tommy- 40

Phil- 38

Jesse- 30

Zack- 29


	9. Letters And Photos

**Chapter 9: Letters And Photos**

Later, everyone was gathered in the throne room.

"Well, that was the last of the events. And since Angelica got the most points out of each of the mini-games, she will be getting the second ticket and coming with me to Daytona Beach." Peter announced.

Chuckie sighed.

"Bon voyage to Angelica, I guess." Chuckie muttered.

Jesse shook his head.

"Well, that was less then satisfying." Jesse muttered.

Dil frowned.

"I guess that trip stoked your fire more then mine." Dil muttered.

Angelica chuckled.

"Well, deal with it. It was hardly a challenge at all, and I'M the one going!" Angelica said.

"Yes... an easy victory. At least you'll get something for your... efforts." Susie said.

Angelica smirked.

"Yes. Now, off me and Peter go on our little trip. Be good, everyone." Angelica said.

* * *

 _"Modesto, California, August 23rd 2027"_

Three days, the Rugrats excluding Angelica, Zack, and Jesse were hanging out in the living room of Angelica and Harold's house.

"What has it been? Three days since Peter and Angelica have been gone? In any case, I hope they've had their fun under the sun." Zack said.

Just then, Harold entered the room.

"Hey, guys! I just got something from Peter and Angelica!" Harold announced.

"What is it?" Phil asked.

"Two letters, with photos attached!" Harold replied.

"Seriously? Come on! Open it! Open it!" Lil said excitedly.

"I will! Hold on! Okay, let's see these photos." Harold said.

He opened the envelope, and placed both sets of letters and photos on the coffee table. Everyone gathered around to look at the first photo. It was Angelica, and in it, she was wearing a rather seductive bikini, and was sitting beneath a beach umbrella and drinking a cocktail.

"Whoa! I have to admit, she's stunning. She looks like she is really enjoy herself." Phil said.

"Yeah. But I'm a bit jealous, though." Susie said.

"Huh? Jealous?" Tommy asked.

"Aren't you? I mean, look at how much fun she's having!" Susie replied.

"I know your disappointed you didn't go, but she won... even though she used cheats to win. Anyway, let's look at the letter she sent us." Zack said.

Harold picked up the letter and started reading it.

"Hello, everyone! I've been having a blast here with Peter. I do nothing but sip fizzy nectar beverages all day long. Thinking of you all... Angelica." Harold read.

Jesse smiled.

"At least she said she cared about us. Now let's see what Peter sent us." Jesse said.

Harold nodded and proceeded to place out the second photo, but without looking at it.

"Yeah, let's... wait, what's going on?" Harold asked.

Everyone looked at the second photo. In it, Peter was swimming underwater, but he looked like he was fighting while grabbing fish.

"What is Peter doing? Drowning? Diving?" Dil asked.

Kimi frowned and picked up the second letter.

"It seems like it. Let's read his letter." Kimi replied. She cleared her throat and read "Greetings, everyone! I know that swimming in the sea is relaxing, and in the past, it has been. But one minute into waves, and I found it really dull, but I made the most of it. Thus, this.". Well, it seems that he decided to keep up with his combat training.".

Phil looked at the photo in awe.

"Amazing. He caught four fishes at a single time with his bare hands." Phil said.

"Especially when you consider that fish can be very agile and slippery animals. You catch dandelion seeds in the wind better then fish. And yet, he snatches fish by the fistful." Susie said.

"Yeah, but I feel like he's not relaxed." Chuckie said.

"Wait, there is more to his letter. He writes that after he emerged victorious from the waves, he collapsed in exhaustion on the beach and found it a day well spent. Then he laid there until night and marveled at the stars, which he found to be especially bright! He said it was "as relaxing as relaxing can be!"." Kimi said.

"Good to know." Tommy said.

"Oh! He also added that once he and Angelica leave Daytona Beach, he's going to have those fish dried to bring back to us." Kimi added.

"Wow, he wrote that? We're blessed to have a friend like that." Jesse said.

Kimi smiled.

"Yes, I agree." Kimi said.


End file.
